A Draconquus's Story
by arielcchocolategirl
Summary: When Discord meets a dragon princess named Seraphine who is from the Dragon Empire, he must go out of his way to get her home safely. Will sparks fly between the two or not?
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

**A Draconquus Story**

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

Discord lied on his stomach while listening to one of the guard's conversation. It was a little boring. One of them was talking about how he was excited that he'll be able to see his family again at the gala while the other guard listened quietly. Discord smirked. _Who needs family?_

"Good evening!" A female voice said outside Discord's dungeon. Discord knew who the voice belonged to. Princess Luna. Discord smirked. _Well this should be just fun! Just the princess trying to get me to tell her where the elements are! _

"Open the gates." Princess Luna ordered.

"B-but your highness, Discord is dangerous! Who knows what he'll do to you!" One of the guards cried. "Don't worry," Princess Luna assured, "I can handle it." The guards looked at each other and then at the princess. "Yes your highness." They said as they opened the dungeon door. Princess Luna stepped in the chamber and looked everywhere for Discord only to find him gone.

"Discord! Show yourself!" She yelled. She heard him laughing.

"And what if I don't want to Princess?" Discord snickered. Luna closed her eyes and concentrated where Discord's voice was. This only made Discord laugh more. Suddenly Luna's horn started glowing. Then it started to make fireworks which were heading towards Discord! Discord's eyes widened. _Oh no._

Luna opened her eyes and found Discord playing with her fireworks.

"Oh Luna. I think you could do better than that! I mean really, fireworks?" Discord laughed.

Princess Luna sighed, "Discord, I'm going to ask you the same question from the night before. Where are the Elements of Harmony?" Discord turned to face her,"Luna, I keep telling you that I didn't do anything with the elements! I'm serious!" Luna frowned. She had heard this excuse before. She had to find out where Discord had hid the elements. _But if he didn't hide them, then who did?_

"Discord! Tell me the truth! What did you do with the elements! My sister, Celestia, and the Mane 6 are practically searching everywhere for them!" She yelled. Discord turned to face her,

"I keep telling you I didn't do a thing with them! Remember, I changed for the best!" Discord cried, "Clearly you don't believe me!"

"I DON'T! I DIDN'T BELIEVE THE FACT THAT YOU WERE REFORMED BY FLUTTERSHY! YOU MAY HAVE FOOLED EVERYONE ELSE, BUT YOU DIDN'T FOOL ME!" Luna yelled into his face. She left his chamber in huff. Discord sighed, "I really have to get out of here..." He suddenly had an idea!"That's it!" He thought to himself, " I could just use my powers to free myself and get the hay out of here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was walking back in forth thinking about what Discord said in her room. _What if he hadn't done it? What if he was telling the truth about the elements? Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him._ Suddenly, she heard the guards running around yelling, "HE'S GONE! GET THE PRINCESS!" Luna quickly stepped outside her room only to find a guard sweating with fear.

"What happened?" She asked him. The guard shook his head and replied, "Your highness, Discord escaped!"

"Search the whole kingdom! We can't rest until we find him!" Princess Luna ordered.

"Y-yes your highness." The guards stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Free!

**Chapter 2: Finally Free!**

Discord flew towards the Everfree forest. He was super happy for he had just escaped the castle! "I'm finally free!" He thought to himself, "Now all I have to do is find a nice cave to spend the night in." It was soon 1:00 a.m. when he found a cave that was abandoned. He was extremely tired from flying and fighting with other animals. He landed in front of the cave and went inside. He then made a bed out of cotton candy and drifted off to sleep dreaming about chaos.

The next morning, he was awakened by the sound of chirping birds. "This is definitely beats being chained up in the dungeon." He yawned. He got off the bed and freshened himself up. After that he went outside, smelled the fresh air and went to explore.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Princess Celestia and The Mane 6 arrived at the castle.

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Princess Twilight Sparkle cried.

"The night before all of you got here, he escaped." Luna explained, "We're having the royal guards search the whole kingdom for the menace. Did you have any luck finding the elements?" Rainbow Dash shook her head, "Nope. We've searched everywhere for them! They're gone!"

"I still don't think Discord would be behind this though. He is reformed." Fluttershy said.

"That doesn't mean he could still steal the elements Fluttershy." Applejack sighed, "Who knows what he could've done with them!"

"But what if he didn't steal them?" Fluttershy said. The group stayed quiet for a moment.

"Last night he told me he didn't steal them and that he was telling the truth. I thought about the same question too." Princess Luna said.

"For now, we should just get some rest. We've been on a long journey." Princess Celestia sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Princess Seraphine

**Chapter 3: Meeting Princess Seraphine**

Discord enjoyed seeing some of the forest animals even though they hid in terror when they saw him, but he didn't seem to mind. It was better than staying in the castle all chained up and no windows. Felt like a rat hole in there. "You're lucky you're not in there anymore Discord!" He thought to himself. He explored some more and stumbled onto a broken carriage. He looked closely at it and found little dragons carved onto it. "Why dragons?" Discord wondered.

"Agh!" Discord lifted his head to the sound of a young lady scream. He suddenly had the urge to follow the sound of the scream.

"Somebody please help me!" Discord finally found the source of the scream and found a pale blue dragon with silvery long wavy-like curls that was wearing a golden crown and was surrounded by timber wolves. Discord was going to attack them by surprise but accidentally stepped on a twig. The timber wolves suddenly looked his way and started charging towards him! _Good job Discord_. Discord jumped at them growling and attacking them.

"Behind you!" The dragon yelled. Discord looked behind him and found the leader about to jump him. The two clawed and bit each other until the leader gave up. He and his pack ran off.

"Yeah! That's right! That's what you get when you mess with the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony!" Discord yelled after them. He looked at the dragon and came over to her. "You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. I just have a broken wing." She replied.

"What are you doing here by yourself? If I weren't here, you could've gotten yourself killed." Discord asked her. The dragon looked up at him. Discord had gotten a good look at her and thought she was just beautiful. She had those ocean-blue eyes that seemed to dance in the sunlight. _What is wrong with you Discord! You're the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony! You don't fall in love! _

"You know, I haven't seen anyone so beautiful as you are. What's your name gorgeous?" Discord said slyly with a smile as he made a bouquet of flowers appear in his hand.

"And I haven't seen anything so ridiculous like you." The dragon smiled, "And it's Seraphine. Princess Seraphine. What's yours?" She laughed when she saw the look on Discord's face when she said he was ridiculous.

"The name's Discord. Just Discord." Discord smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Favor

**Chapter 4: The Favor  
**

Seraphina smiled at him. It made it heart flutter with joy! He hadn't felt like this for years!

_Discord! What the hay are you doing falling for a dragon! Especially a princess! You don't have a chance! Who would want to get with you looking like that? You're the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony! You don't need anybody in your life!_

"Quiet you." Discord told himself quietly. He was tired of the same voice telling him otherwise. Usually he would listen to the voice, but not this time...

"Can you give me directions to your heart because I seem to be lost in your eyes!" Discord flirted as he wrapped his tail around her tail. Seraphina, who was surprised by the gesture, swatted his tail.

"Ow! You know for a girl, you hit pretty hard!" Discord cried.

"What do mean for a girl?" She challenged as she stepped closer to him with a glare. Discord bursted laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked the laughing Draconquus.

"You really wanna know what's funny? Okay! Well it's the way you act when you're mad! You act like this pony I know!" Discord laughed. Seraphina shook her head and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Discord asked her.

"I don't have time for this nonsense. Don't get me wrong you're _quite_ the charmer, but I need to look for my entourage."Seraphina explained. Discord suddenly remembered the carriage.

"That carriage...The one with the with the little dragon carvings, was it yours?" Discord asked. Seraphina looked at him.

"Yes! Were there any other dragons around there?" Seraphine asked him with eyes full of hope.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anyone else there." Discord sighed. Seraphina look down at her claws with sorrow and disappointment.

"Please do me a favor then, can you escort me back home? I know we've just met, it's just that there's no one else..." Seraphina explained.

"Of course I will. Besides, you need gonna need someone with muscles!" Discord said as he flexed a muscle. Seraphine giggled.

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To Know You

**Chapter 5: Getting To Know You  
**

"Soooooo...I'm guessing you live the Dragon Empire. What's it like there?" Discord asked. Seraphine looked at him with the you-really-wanna-know-look.

"Yeah, what's it like there? I don't travel a lot." He explained.

"It's terrible. There's a lot of violence and...L-let's just say there's a lot of things going on. It wasn't always like that though. Before my great- grandparents, King Xerxes and Queen Tatiana ruled the Dragon Empire, it was incredibly beautiful! The people there were always very welcoming whenever there were visitors or when the royal family was visiting." Seraphine smiled softly and then it faded,"That is until this fire dragon named Pyro ruined everything. He was their prime minister. They were always kind to their servants, especially to Pyro. Little did they know that he was planning on poisoning them. He wanted to rule the Dragon Empire and make everyone bow down to him. A year later, he poisoned my great grandfather. This left my great grandmother heartbroken. Months later, she ended up finding out that Pyro poisoned the king. He was killed for his crime. Then my grandmother ordered all of the fire dragons to be banished from the empire. Of course it wasn't their fault for the king's death but she was afraid that one of them would try and kill her also. Then the war started. We won, but the empire was in ruins. There was nothing left of it. Now the water, air, and earth dragons live under our rule. Things haven't been the same since the war. Nowadays, the people there are cruel and violent. That's why it's terrible." Seraphine looked over at Discord. He was snoring! She sighed and nudged him. He woke up startled.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He cried. He looked over at Seraphine who had her crossed and smiled sheepishly.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Seraphine asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yep!" He nodded his head.

"Were you even listening?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" Discord said.

"Oh yeah? What happened to Pyro?" Seraphine smiled. Discord stared blankly at her and began scratching his head.

"Um...I would know if you could repeat that part again..." Discord sheepishly smiled. Seraphine rolled her eyes.

"So tell me about yourself, Discord. What's your story?" Seraphine said as the two started walking again.

"Well, there's really nothing much to talk about except for the fact that I was an orphan growing up and that I'm the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony." Discord said. He hadn't had anyone to talk to as a child. He was always by himself. No pony really liked being around him growing up. Seraphine noticed his expression and knew something was wrong.

"There's something wrong isn't there." She said softly.

"When I was only a toddler, my parents died protecting me from this creature called a Cerberus. When the creature approached, my father told my mother to go and take me somewhere safer. My mother quickly took me in her arms and ran as fast as she could. Unfortunately, my father was defeated and the creature started chasing my mother! She hid me in a hole that was small enough to fit a newborn puppy. She quickly hugged me tight and kissed my temple and said her goodbye with tears in her eyes. Right when my mother hid me, the creature swiped his paw at her. She was able to get up and fight him. I watched in horror as they fought. I wanted to cry, but something was telling me don't cry. I covered my ears with my paws and tried to sleep." Discord sighed, "The good news was that Cerberus was gone. The bad news, so were my parents...It started to rain and I had no where to go. I came upon this little town called,'Ponyville.' It was soon after that a pony who had a white coat and a blond mane found me. She was the only one who actually cared for me while growing up. The only one who understood me. When she died, I was heartbroken." He looked down at the ground and bit his lip to fight the tears.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I lost my parents when I was only 10." Seraphine said softly,"How about we talk about something else that's not depressing." Discord lifted his head up and smiled sweetly,

"I'd love that." The two talked about their favorite things like treats or animals and then Discord showed her that he could make cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk. Seraphine loved it! Especially the chocolate milk! Discord was pleased with himself as he watched Seraphine enjoy the chocolate milk. It made him laugh.

"Hey, hey! Slow down, or you'll get..." Discord tried telling Seraphine.

"_Hiccup_!" Seraphine hiccuped.

"...hiccups." Discord finished. He bursted out laughing. Seraphine hiccuped again and laughed.

* * *

"Have you found him yet?" Luna asked the captain of the guards.

"Not yet, your highness. But, we have found out that he headed toward the Everfree Forest and discovered some of his footsteps and were surprised that there were also dragon footsteps. No doubt a princess's footsteps." The captain said.

_A princess? Why would a dragon princess accompany Discord? Wait, unless he's taking her as a hostage! Oh the poor thing!_

"Are you sure it's a dragon princess?" Luna asked. Maybe it had been a assumption.

"I'm sure your highness. On the bottom of a royal dragon's foot, there is a special symbol. It is only born to those of royal blood." The captain explained. Luna thanked him and he bowed down to her and then left. Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight Sparkle approached her.

"Any luck little sister?" Celestia asked Luna.

"We're getting close to catching him. Also the guards told me that there is a dragon princess involved." Luna explained.

"A dragon princess?" Twilight said slightly confused.

"Yes." Luna said, "Discord might have her as a hostage or might have made her join him against her own free will. Any luck with the elements?" Twilight and Celestia shook their heads sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll find them eventually."

* * *

Meanwhile, a ghostly figure had been watching and listening to the princess's conversation and laughed darkly,

"Poor little princesses. It's a shame that they don't have an idea where their precious elements are! Soon enough, I will have enough power to take over Equestria and then the Dragon Empire, and if possible, the world with the elements and the crystal dragon heart along with the princess Seraphine as my queen!"


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Eric, Olivia, & Amy

**Chapter 6: Meeting Eric, Olivia, & Amy  
**

As Discord and Seraphine walked, they watched little bunnies burrowing into their little homes and little birds flying tree to tree. All of the animals trembled in fear as they saw Discord. What surprised Discord the most was that the animals weren't afraid of Seraphine and yet were afraid of him!He watched as the animals came and wanted to play with her.

"Looks like they like you." Discord smiled. Suddenly, the animals stopped messing around and looked around the forest. They started running away frightened.

"Was it something I said?" Discord said. Then Seraphine noticed the bushes moving.

"There!" Seraphine told Discord.

"Get behind me." He told Seraphine. Seraphine did what she was told and got behind him. Discord went closer to the bush and heard little voices.

"Oh no! We're gonna get killed by that weird looking thing and his girlfriend!" One of the little voices cried.

"Weird looking?!" Discord roared.

"Girlfriend!?" Seraphine exclaimed. Suddenly a white little colt with dark brown hair and brown eyes and sunglasses jumped out from the bush.

"Don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! I'm only 12 years old!" He begged on his knees. Discord raised an eyebrow at two little fillies jumped from the bush. One was light pink with blue eyes and a light red mane with a purple bow. The other one was a light blue with pink eyes and a blond mane with a pink bow.

"No don't listen to him! He should be eaten for what he did to us!" The pink one said. Discord stared blankly at her and then smiled.

"Fine with me then!" He smiled.

"Discord! Put the poor thing down!" Seraphine cried.

"Yeah! Listen to your lady friend and put me down!" The little colt glared at Discord. Discord pouted and put him down.

"I was joking Sera! Sometimes you can be a party pooper!" Discord joked.

Seraphine rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the little colt and fillies.

"Now, what are you doing alone in the woods little ones?" She asked them. The pink and blue filly nudged the the white colt.

"You tell her! You're the oldest one!" The blue filly said. The colt glared at the blue filly while she just smiled at him.

"We're running away from home." He said, "These are my younger sisters, Ugly and Ugly." The girls gasped and walked towards Seraphine.

"Our _real_ names are actually not Ugly and Ugly. I'm Olivia and this is Amy." Olivia said as her brother cleared his throat,"Oh yes. This is actually Ugly."

"Hey!" He cried. Then he turned his attention to Seraphine, "My actual name is Eric. Not ugly." Seraphine giggled.

"Well, my name is Seraphine and this here is Discord!" Seraphine smiled as she introduced Discord and herself.

"Hi." Discord said.

"Are you the princess Seraphine?" Amy asked Seraphine.

"Yes." Seraphine smiled at Amy. Amy and Olivia gasped.

"Wow! I've never met a princess before! We've only seen Princess Celestia and Luna at certain festivals!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Are you two together? Cause you two look like a couple!" Amy smiled.

"Yeah! And if you're not together, you guys should be!" Olivia giggled. Discord and Seraphine blushed.

"Aww look they're blushing!" Amy giggled.

"Okay guys enough! Give them some space!" Eric said. Seraphine cleared her throat.

"Anyways, why are you running away?" She asked the young ponies.

"Let's just say no pony wants us around..." Eric said sadly. Discord suddenly felt the same thing Eric felt and felt bad for him.

"What about your parents? Surely they must want you around." Seraphine said. Amy and Olivia looked at the ground sadly.

"We don't have any parents..."They both said,"We're on a journey looking for good parents who are willing to adopt us." Seraphine and Discord looked at each other and then at the little ones.

"Can we join you please?" Eric, Olivia, and Amy pleaded. Amy had the puppy dog eyes which made Discord and Seraphine give in.

"Fine. But on one condition, you guys have to stay out of trouble." Seraphine told them. The three of them smiled and gave Seraphine a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They all said.

"Hey, what about me?" Discord cried. The little ponies looked at him.

"Nah!" They giggled. Seraphine laughed and Discord crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

Princess Luna flew across the blue sky and made it turn a dark blue with lots of twinkling stars. While she was doing this, she looked at the ground and searched for Discord and the dragon princess. Nothing. He was probably hiding underneath the trees in the dark. She would have to look for him in the morning.

* * *

"Come on guys! I found a cave that's empty!" Discord said as he looked inside the cave. Seraphine told the young ponies to follow her and went inside.

"I'm hungry." Amy said as she clutched her tummy.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a tree!" Eric cried.

"That doesn't make any sense Eric!" Olivia told her brother.

"What's the fun in making sense? Here, try this!" Discord smiled as he handed them cotton candy and a glass of chocolate milk. The young ponies smiled with delight and thanked Discord for the treat.

"Discord! Don't give them that! They won't be able to sleep if you give them that!" Seraphine told Discord. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Sorry guys. I have to give you something else for dinner cause _someone_ isn't being cool." Discord told the Eric and the little fillies as he made a plate of spaghetti appear. Seraphine glared at Discord.

"Uh huh" Seraphine said and then turned her attention to the young ponies, "Wow! You guys are already done with you dinner already?!" Eric and his little sisters shook their little heads and started yawning. Discord made three king sized beds appear and then put them in bed. They were soon sound asleep.

"You're good with them." Seraphine smiled.

"You are too. Well, good night Seraphine!" Discord smiled as he got in bed.

"Good night Discord." Seraphine said softly.


	7. Chapter 7: In The Dark of The Night

**Chapter 7: In The Dark of The Night  
**

Pyro stepped into the dark cave chuckling to himself. Soon enough he will take over the Dragon Empire, Equestria, and then the world!

(Pyro)

In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most important dragon in the Empire.  
When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little princess, beware,  
Pyro's awake!

(Demons)  
In the dark of the night, evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

(Pyro)  
Revenge will be sweet

(RASPUTIN AND CREATURES)  
When the curse is complete!

(All)  
In the dark of the night

(Pyro)  
She'll be mine!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my bow and a dash of ash for that smell!  
As the Pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!

(Demons)  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

(Pyro)  
Terror's the least I can do!

(Demons)  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

(Pyro)  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

(All)  
In the dark of the night

(Pyro)  
She'll be through!

(Demons)  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!

(Pyro)  
My dear, here's a sign -

(All)  
It's the end of the line!

(All)  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

(Pyro)  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

(Demons)  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

(Pyro)  
She'll be mine!

Pyro looked in his magical crystal.

"Show me the princess Seraphine." He commanded. The crystal began to show the princess Seraphine. He saw how she was sleeping comfortably in a bed. All of a sudden, Seraphine woke up with a start and a creature with a horse head, a deer antler, a blue goat horn, one long fang, different sized pupils, a goat beard, bushy eyebrows, a lion arm, the claw of an eagle, the leg of a lizard, a goat leg, a bat wing, a pegasus wing, a horse mane, and a snake tail with fluff came rushing to her side. They were talking about something and then Seraphine ended up hugging him all of a sudden. Pyro saw how he was a little bit startled and then smiled and did a fist pump in the air. Pyro's eyes widened as he cursed under his breath.

"He's not even that attractive! Why Seraphine? Why?!" He yelled.

"Umm, sir? Are you okay?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The little demon minion yelped and ran away. Pyro clawed at the ground with his sharp talons.

"You will be mine Seraphine!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Set Up

**Chapter 8: The Set Up  
**

"Discord..."

"Just a couple more minutes...Or hours..."

"SERAPHINE'S GONE! GET UP!" Discord suddenly woke up and jumped out of bed with a frantic look upon his face.

"Where's Seraphine?" He asked Amy.

"What did I tell you? SHE"S GONE! But, she's probably outside." Amy giggled. Discord ran out the cave and found Seraphine sitting down looking at the horizon. Her silvery hair was blowing in the wind. Discord sighed with relief and looked over at Amy.

"I thought you said she was gone." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess she's back then." Amy giggled. Discord rolled his eyes and went over to Seraphine. Eric and Olivia came out of the cave.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked.

"Come on! I wanna see what's gonna happen!" Amy cried as she followed Discord. Olivia followed her sister with a big smile on her face.

"I better keep an eye on them." Eric sighed.

* * *

Discord approached Seraphine quietly and then stopped. She was singing. Her voice was like an angel! Discord's stomach did a flip-flop as he listened.

(Seraphine)

Honey honey, how he thrills me,  
a-ha honey honey,  
honey honey, nearly kills me  
a-ha honey honey  
I've heard about him before,  
I wanted to know some more,  
and now I know what they mean,  
he's a love machine!, oh he makes me dizzy,

Honey honey, let me feel it  
a-ha honey honey,  
honey honey, don't conceal it  
a-ha honey honey.  
the way that you kiss goodnight,  
the way that you hold me tight,  
I feel like I wanna sing, when you do your... THING!

Honey honey, touch me baby, a-ha honey honey.  
Honey honey, hold me baby, a-ha honey honey.  
you look like a movie star, and I like just who you are.  
and honey to say the least, your a doggone... BEAST!

Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha honey honey

(Discord)  
I heard about you before...  
I wanted to know some more...  
And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me...

Seraphine turned around with a surprised look on her face. She had never heard anyone's voice like his. She smiled and decided to sing another song.

(Seraphine)

No player boi can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of

Them boys always acting so mean  
Hands down in the dirt don't come clean  
Like a whole and a three letter donkey (Donkey!)  
Ring the bell let me teach you something  
Cause your mama never thought you nothing  
Call Pharell cause you keep on "Frontin'" (Frontin'!)

Listen up, turn it up  
Listen up, turn it up.

No playa boi can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean with a gangsta stance  
He needs to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me.

Can't touch me liar I'm fire  
You and all your tricks expired  
Your ride really needs new tires (Vrooooooom tires!)  
You like my kicks lemme kick ya'  
Like a 'Twilight' fan I'ma bit ya'  
Turn around lemme Cee-Lo "Forget ya" (Forget ya!)  
Listen up, turn it up  
Listen up, turn it up

No playa boi can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean with a gangsta stance  
He needs to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me.

Seraphine started walking slowly toward Discord with a smile and a mischievous look in her eyes. This made Discord feel a little nervous and little bit of sensation inside him.

If you want me looking your way  
Baby gotta get real  
If you want me ready to play  
I'ma have to feel  
If you want me looking your way  
Baby gotta get real, yeah go and get real

No playa boi can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean with a gangsta stance  
He needs to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance

No playa boi can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean with a gangsta stance  
He needs to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance

Discord and Seraphine locked eyes with each other. Discord stared into Seraphine's blue eyes thinking about how much they looked like the ocean. He leaned in towards her...

"Agh!" Discord and Seraphine's ears perked up as they looked around to find Amy, Olivia, and Eric sitting in a tree watching them.

"I told them not to." Eric said as he pointed at his sisters.

"Were you too about to kiss!?" Amy asked Discord and Seraphine. Discord and Seraphine blushed slightly and started laughing awkwardly.

"Pft, no..." Discord said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Why would I do that?"

"Cause you like her and she likes you! What more do you want?!" Amy cried with her hooves waving in the air. Discord blushed madly. Seraphine giggled and kissed his cheek. This made Discord's eyes turn into hearts as he smiled a goofy smile.

Olivia and Amy looked at each other.

"Mission complete."


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Closer

**Chapter 9: Getting Closer  
**

"Your highness's!" The captain of the guards cried as he rushed over to the princesses.

"You found something!" Luna asked with anxiousness in her voice.

"Yes! Turns out Discord's and the dragon princess are heading toward the Dragon Empire! There's also more tracks! Turns out three ponies are also involved in this!" The captain explained.

"That only takes two days to get there! Let's get going now!" Luna said with ambition.

"Luna, we can start our journey tomorrow. Right now, we need to rest. Especially Twilight and her friends." Celestia said. She saw the look of disappointment on Luna's face, "Don't worry little sister. We'll find them and the elements." Luna closed her eyes and sighed.

"I hope you're right Celestia."

* * *

Seraphine looked over at her wing and tried flapping. A smile spread across her face. It didn't hurt so much anymore. This time, she tried flying but then her wing started hurting again. She quickly lowered herself on the ground again with disappointment.

"Trying to fly?" Seraphine turned around. Discord was leaning on the tree and smiling at her.

"Yes." Seraphine said as she looked over at her wing. Discord came over to her.

"It still hurts doesn't it?" Discord said. Seraphine sadly shook her head.

"Aww, do you need a little kiss on your boo boo?" Discord laughed as he made the puppy dog eyes.

"Discord it isn't funny!" Seraphine slightly giggled.

"Oh really? It sure looks like it to me!" Discord laughed. Amy, Olivia, and Eric began rushing over to them.

"Do you guys wanna play with us? We're gonna play, 'Hide n' Seek'!" Amy hopped around happily.

"Not right now. First, I'm gonna fix Sera's wing and then make sure she doesn't hurt herself while flying." Discord told the little ponies. Olivia and Amy crossed their hooves with disappointment while Eric smiled and did a fist pump.


	10. Chapter 10: Flying Time

**Chapter 10: Flying Time  
**

"Okay, now rub this on your wing. It's supposed to heal it in a matter of seconds. I'm not kidding, it works wonders!" Discord told Seraphine as he handed her the ointment. Seraphine eyed the ointment.

"Do you want to fly?" Discord rolled his eyes. Seraphine stuck her tongue out playfully and rubbed the ointment on her wing.

"Okay, now try flapping your wings." Discord instructed Seraphine. Sera did what she was told and flapped her wings. Soon enough she was being lifted off the ground. She smiled brightly at Discord who was smiling back at her with a thumbs up. Olivia and Amy made little flags with leaves and waved them around.

"How's the wing Sera?" Discord cried while smiling.

"It's not hurting anymore!" She smiled. She flew over to Discord and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much!" Discord hugged her back.

"You guys should race!" Amy smiled. Olivia shook her head in agreement.

"Nah." Discord shook his head.

"Why? Are you afraid to get beaten by a girl!" Eric challenged.

"Yeah! Are you a chicken or a draconquus?" Seraphine smiled as she made chicken sounds playfully.

"Oh it is on! Get ready to get served by the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony Sera!" Discord smiled mischievously as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"Ready? One, two three, Go! Amy cried as she waved a leaf flag. Discord and Seraphine started flying as fast as they could. Discord was ahead of Seraphine but then crashed into a tree. Seraphine caught up to him and past him. Discord shook off the leaves and started flying again. Meanwhile, Seraphine made it past the finish line and won.

"And the winner is Seraphine!" Amy hopped around happily. Seraphine smiled and looked up at the sky. She saw Discord flying towards her fast.

"I'm flying in to fast!" He cried as he tried to make a quick turn around. Seraphine and the little ponies quickly started running. But it was too late. The draconquus crashed landed on top of Seraphine. Discord's eyes widened when he realized he was on top of Seraphine. He quickly got off her and slightly chuckled with embarrassment. Amy, Olivia, and Eric stared at them with their mouths open and were speechless. Discord helped Seraphine up. Seraphine was also speechless.

"From this day forth, there will be no more flying races!" Discord slightly chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11: The Kidnapping of Seraphine

**Chapter 11: The Kidnapping of Seraphine  
**

Pyro sat quietly in the bushes as he waited for the Princess Seraphine and that weird creature accompanying her.

"Sir, the princess is coming around here now." One of Pyro's minions said as he saluted him.

"Just like the crystal predicted..." Pyro replied with a dark smile, "Now go tell the others to get into their positions and that the wait is over."

The little demon minion nodded and went away. Pyro watched as his henchman walked away.

"Today is the day you become my queen, princess..."

* * *

"Cotton candy!"

"Chocolate milk!"

"Cotton candy!"

"CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"Olivia and Amy! Calm down! They're both good!" Eric cried.

"GOOD!?" Olivia and Amy cried waving their hooves around, "Good is not the right word for Cotton candy or chocolate milk!"

"See what your sweets did?" Seraphine said playfully.

"Yes! I've created monsters." Discord sighed as he watched the fillies tackling their brother.

"Alright you three, calm down. we need to be on our way so we can reach the empire." Seraphine said as she tried getting the three of them to stop fighting.

"Fine." All of them sighed as they gave each other the stink eye.

"Come on guys!" Discord cried, "We're almost th-" Discord was stopped by little red creatures with little horns.

"Aww, well aren't you guys the cutest little-"

"Hand us the princess, and now one will get hurt." One of them said pointing over at Seraphine. Discord looked over at Seraphine and saw more of the creatures surrounding her.

"Let's not and say I did, okay chubbs?" Discord said as he crossed his arms. The creature looked down on himself and sucked in his little pot belly.

"Chubbs? Sic' em' guys." He smiled darkly. The other little creatures started attacking Discord with their pitchforks while the others were trying to threaten Seraphine and the ponies to follow them. Discord shook off the ones on his back and jumped right in front of Seraphine and the little ponies.

"Stay away from them!" Discord growled as he bared his teeth and showed his talons and claws. They suddenly heard someone laughing darkly. It was a red dragon with long, white claws and yellow eyes.

"Well, well Princess. We finally meet." He smiled. Amy, Olivia, and Eric were trembling with fear and huddled together against Seraphine.

"Pyro? You're supposed to be dead!" Seraphine cried. Pyro laughed.

"I've actually had help with that." Pryo smiled darkly as he pointed over at a zebra with gold hoop earrings and ringlets around the neck.

"Zecora?" Amy said.

"Yes!" Pyro happily cried as he eyed Discord, "Sweet dreams..." Discord found himself being tied up by the creatures and then saw Pyro get a powdered dust and blow it onto Discord's face. Discord's vision started getting blurry. Everything went black. He then collapsed to the ground.

"Discord!" Seraphine and the little ponies cried. Tears were forming around Seraphine's blue eyes.

"Now, you three are coming with me." Pyro said darkly as he eyed Seraphine. Amy and Olivia were crying while Eric tried comforting them.

"No!" Seraphine said as she stood her ground protecting the little ones.

"Do you think you actually have a choice? I have an army of deadly creatures and what do you have? You have three baby ponies and a knocked out weird looking animal!" Pyro yelled.

"Hey! We're not babies! Come on, put em' up!" Eric said as he held up his hooves and was trying to box the red dragon. Pyro blew fire at the colt.

"Agh!" Eric cried.

"Let's get out of here before that creature wakes up! Bring the zebra also!" Pyro told his minions. He blew fire at the ground which surrounded them. It made them disappear out of the forest. Soon enough they were in Pyro's lair.

"No one can ever find you now..." Pyro said darkly as he came closer to Seraphine. Seraphine stepped away from him protecting Olivia, Amy, and Eric.

"I hope Discord will find us." Amy whispered to Seraphine.

"I know Amy. I know." Seraphine whispered back to Amy. She had tears in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Captured

**Chapter 12: Captured  
**

"_Sweet dreams..."_

_"Discord!_

_"Do you really believe you actually have a choice?"_

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Seraphine..." Discord groaned.

"He's fine. Just has a few bruises and claw marks. I wonder what happened to him." Twilight replied.

"Seraphine..." Discord groaned again.

"What'd he say?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He keeps saying 'Seraphine'." Twilight said.

"Who in tarnation is Seraphine?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe it's party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie, who would call their party 'Seraphine'?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Look he's waking up!" Fluttershy said pointing at Discord. Discord opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry and could barely make out six figures. He blinked several times and his vision started to get clear. There in front of him was the Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"No, no, NO!" Discord started yelling. He was back in the castle, once again chained up. The girls stepped back.

"He's getting out of control! Rainbow, get Princess Celestia and Luna!" Twilight told Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash nodded and went to get the princesses. Discord started tried breaking free from the chains. He tried and tried, but they wouldn't come off. He tried using his magic, but he was weak. He sat on the floor with his head hung low.

"Twilight! Are you ponies alright?" Celestia asked the Mane 6.

"We're fine. Discord was trying to get out of the chains. He kept saying 'Seraphine'." Twilight explained.

"We know. We heard Discord yelling and we were on our way when Rainbow Dash told us." Luna said.

"Fluttershy, we need you to ask him what happened to him." Celestia said to Fluttershy.

"Okay." Fluttershy said. Celestia, Luna, and the Mane 6 left Discord's dungeon.

"I do hope she can find out what happened to Discord." Rarity said.

"I know. He looks so determined to get out of there, like as if his life depended on it." Applejack said.

* * *

"Discord? Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked. Discord looked at her for a second then hung his head low.

"Discord, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked again. He stayed quiet.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me what's going on. You could trust me." Fluttershy told him. She got closer to him and saw tears in his eyes.

(Discord)

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it

Fluttershy's eyes widened with realization. She ran out of the dungeon and went to tell the others.

* * *

"Lovesick?" Twilight said slightly confused.

"Yes! That's why he kept saying 'Seraphine'! That's probably the dragon princess's name! Something happened to her!" Fluttershy said.

"That would explain why he looked so determined to get out of here!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well, come on. Let's go tell him he's free..." Celestia said as she headed toward Discord's dungeon.

* * *

Discord sat quietly on the cold, hard floor while tears were streaming down his face. He failed to protect Seraphine. Now, she was gone.

"Discord."

"Go away." He said.

"Discord."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" He yelled as he turned around baring his teeth.

"Discord, we're trying to help you!" Luna yelled.

"YOU GUYS HAVE ALREADY HELPED ENOUGH!" He yelled back, "NOW I'M GOING TO LOSE THE ONE AND ONLY THING I'VE CARED FOR!" He turned around away from them.

"We're trying to tell you you're free!" Fluttershy said, "You could go and save Seraphine!" Discord's ears perked up. He turned to face them and hugged them.

"At first, it was a hard decision." Celestia said as she used her magic to free Discord from the chains.

"You guys won't regret this!" Discord happily said as he started flying away.

"I'm pretty sure we will." Rainbow Dash said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just in case, let's follow him. He might get into more trouble on the way." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy is right. Who knows what trouble he'll get into." Twilight said.

"Then it's settled then. Let's go!" Celestia said.


	13. Chapter 13: Discord to The Rescue!

**Chapter 13: Discord to The Rescue!  
**

Discord felt the joy inside him as he flew over Canterlot. He was going to save Seraphine and the little ponies! But mostly Seraphine.

"Don't worry Sera! I'm coming!" He cried happily.

* * *

"Now princess, why don't we have a little chat together shall we?" Pyro said as he got closer to Seraphine. Seraphine stepped away from him. He got closer to her and used his tail to get her closer to him.

"Hey leave her alone!" Olivia said stomping her hoof. Pyro laughed and blew fire at her. Luckily Seraphine got the little filly before she caught on fire. She glared at Pyro as she set Olivia down besides her.

"Aww Sera, don't be like that." Pyro chuckled.

"Don't call me Sera!" Seraphine said as she bared her teeth. Pyro only laughed and caressed her cheek with his claw. Seraphine stepped away from him.

"Please don't touch me!" Seraphine begged.

* * *

"We need to get out of here and find Discord! He'll know what to do!" Amy whispered to Olivia and Eric. The two nodded their heads. They tiptoed past Pyro and Seraphine.

"Where are you three going?" Eric, Amy, and Olivia turned around and found a very chubby, little creature.

"Please don't tell Pyro!" Amy begged.

"I won't tell him. I hate the guy anyways. Come on I'll show you the way out of this dump!" He said, "By the way, the name's Durok." Eric looked back at Seraphine and Pyro. Pyro looked like he was going to tug at Sera's tail. He was looking at her with a salacious look. Eric made a look of disgust.

* * *

Pyro tugged at Sera's tail, which made her fall. He climbed on top of her and started to lick her face. Seraphine clawed and bit Pyro. He quickly got off her. Seraphine glared at him as she bared her claws.

"Hm, hard to get, eh?" Pyro chuckled, "That'll change..." Pyro called for his minions. They quickly came.

"Take the princess to the dungeon. Make sure she's chained up." Pyro laughed. His minions nodded and used their pitchforks to get Seraphine to move.

* * *

While flying, Discord searched the ground for Seraphine and the little ponies. Soon enough he spotted three very familiar ponies. He flew toward them. Amy looked up at the sky and saw Discord.

"Hey kids!" Discord smiled. The three ponies rushed over to him and tackled him.

"Discord! Boy, have we missed you! Seraphine's in trouble!" Amy cried waving her hooves around.

"Yeah, in real trouble." Eric said. He whispered something in Discord's ears. Discord's eye twitched and then he bursted in flames.

"HE WHAT!?" Discord yelled.

"He at least tried to." Eric said.

"Pig." Discord mumbled.

"Oh yeah, this is Durok! He helped us get out of there! He's on our side!" Olivia said as she introduced Durok. Durok smiled nervously and waved.

"And so are we!" They all turned around and found Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and the Mane 6.

"Wait, you guys followed me?" Discord asked, "I thought you guys trusted me!"

"We do Discord, it's just that you might need a little help. So, who are we up against?" Twilight smiled.

"Pyro." Eric said.

"You mean the dragon who poisoned King Xerxes?" Twilight said.

"How do you know?" Discord asked.

"After I heard about the Dragon Empire, I researched about the place." Twilight replied.

"You and your researches." Discord chuckled. Twilight shot him a look.

"Anyways, there was chapter in the book talking about him." Twilight said.

"Do you like books?" Amy asked.

"Of course!" Twilight smiled.

"Me too!" Amy smiled.

"We don't have time for this! Let's go and rescue Seraphine!" Discord said as he put Amy, Olivia, Durok, and Eric on his back.

"Come on girls!" Rarity smiled. Then they were off to rescue Seraphine.


	14. Chapter 14: I Need A Hero

**Chapter 14: I Need A Hero  
**

Seraphine looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes. Pyro had almost used her to his advantage, and now he wants her as his queen. But mostly she had no idea where or what happened to Discord. Ever since the day they first met, she have had feelings for him. At first she didn't know what it meant, but now she does. She had been in love. Just by the thought of him made her cry. He had risked his life for her.

"Oh Sera!" Seraphine looked up and went to the corner of the dungeon and wanted to hide in the shadows. She felt something trying to open up. She turned around and found a secret door!

"Sera!" She quickly hid it behind her and stayed where she was.

"Yes?" Seraphine said. Pyro came upon her dungeon and unlocked it.

"Come here." He said darkly. Seraphine felt a chill up her spine. She didn't move budge from her spot.

"I said come here." He said. Seraphine still didn't move from her spot. Pyro got upset and clawed at her wings. Seraphine fell to the floor wincing in pain. She felt the blood trickling down her back.

"Next time when I say come here, you come...Otherwise this will happen...Or _worse_." Pyro said. He left the dungeon and locked it. Seraphine lied on the floor. Tears streaming down her face as she winced in pain. She wanted to get out there fast. Too bad she couldn't get up and find out what the secret door lead to.

"Oh Discord...I need you." Seraphine said softly as more tears streamed down her face.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay. Relax." Discord rolled his eyes.

"There!" Durok said waving his little chubby arms around. Discord smiled brightly as they landed.

"You three stay with the guards. I don't want to you to stay around for the fight." Discord told Eric, Olivia, and Amy.

"But-"

"No buts." Discord said sternly as he and the princesses and the Mane 6 were heading toward the lair.

"Fine. Good luck!" Amy cried.

"We're gonna need it." Discord said nervously.


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle

**Chapter 15: The Battle  
**

Discord hid in the bushes. He looked around to see if there was anyone around. Nothing.

"The coast is clear!" Discord whispered to Celestia. They stepped out from the bushes but were surprised by the demons popping out of now where. They suddenly heard someone clapping slowly. It was Pyro.

"Well at least you made an effort to put on a surprise attack." Pyro laughed.

"Where's Seraphine?" Discord gnarled as he bared his teeth.

"Oh her! I say she probably got what she deserved..." Pyro chuckled darkly. Discord jumped on him and the two started clawing and biting each other. They were both bleeding.

"You guys go and find Seraphine!" He told Celestia. Celestia nodded. Luna and the Mane 6 followed her. Pyro jumped him and clawed him. Discord clawed his eyes. Pyro cried out in pain. Pyro bit Discord in the leg with his sharp teeth and continued to claw him. Discord winced in pain. The two started circling each other.

"Is that all you've got?" Pyro laughed. Discord smiled and snapped his claws. Pyro only laughed in response.

"Now what's a little snap going to do?" Pyro laughed. Pyro heard a faint sound and looked up the sky. A safe was coming down on him!

"Uh oh..." Pyro said. The safe landed right on top of him. Discord snickered while rubbing his hands together.

"Have a nice vacation in hell!" Discord laughed.

* * *

"Seraphine?" Seraphine closed her eyes. She didn't want to face Pyro again. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Seraphine! Thank god you're alive!" Seraphine opened her eyes and saw Discord.

"Discord?" She said choking up with tears. Discord smiled sweetly at her.

"Yeah, it's me!' He said. Seraphine rushed over to him and cried tears of joy. Discord hugged her tightly and rested his head on hers. Meanwhile, Princess Celestia, Luna and the Mane 6 watched the two hug. Rarity and Fluttershy were tearing up. Rainbow Dash shedded a tear.

"Are you crying Rainbow?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash sniffled and crossed her hooves.

"Um, no! I'm sweating through my eyes. It's hot in here." She said. Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Seraphine!" Seraphine turned around and saw little Amy and Olivia. The little fillies rushed over to her and hugged her. Sera hugged them back. Eric came toward them panting.

"Didn't I tell you guys to stay with the guards?" Discord asked them.

"Yeah, but we couldn't help it! We were wondering what was taking you guys so long!" Amy explained.

"Aren't those the elements!?" Pinkie Pie pointed at the pit. Inside were the elements!

"What is that?" Twilight asked Princess Celestia and Luna while pointing at a crystal-like dragon. Seraphine stepped toward it.

"That's the Crystal Dragon!


	16. Chapter 16: The Dragon Empire

**Chapter 16: The Dragon Empire  
**

Discord and Seraphine followed the princesses and the Mane 6 with their heads hung low. Sera lifted her head up.

"There it is. The Dragon Empire." She said sadly. Discord lifted his head to see the Empire. It looked a little bit like Ponyville. It was just a little bigger. It also had a castle and there was barely any grass.

"I like what you've guys done with the place." Discord said. Seraphine stopped walking. Discord walked over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't want to be here. I hate it here. I rather be with you." She said. Discord looked at her with a surprise look. He sighed.

"I know, but we have to get you home." Discord sighed.

"Come on slowpokes!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Discord and Seraphine walked again. Rarity looked at them.

"Poor things have to be separated forever. Just look at them! You could clearly tell that they want to be together." Rarity sighed. Princess Celestia and Luna looked at each other with the same looks. They both felt terrible about this but what could they do?

"Princess?" Seraphine lifted her head up and saw a white dragon with electric blue eyes and black glasses staring at her with astonishment.

"It is you! We have searched all over for you! You're brother and sister were worried sick!" He cried. He noticed Seraphine's wings with blood stains, "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you prime minister Erling." Seraphine smiled softly. Prime minister looked over at Discord.

"You better not have done this." He said as he glared at him. Discord held up in his claw and paw in surrender.

"Chill man! He didn't do it. He pretty much accompanied your princess and protected her!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh huh. Alright now, come along now. We must head towards the castle." Prime minister Erling said.

"Is he always like this?" Discord whispered to Seraphine.

"Yes. Ever since my parents died, he has been very strict with us, especially me since I'm the youngest." Seraphine explained, "Come on, I want you to meet my brother, Nathaniel and my sister, Anastasia."


	17. Chapter 17: Family Reunion

**Chapter 17: Family Reunion  
**

Prime minister Erling escorted the princesses, Discord, and the Mane 6 to the courtroom. Before entering the courtroom, he turned to them.

"Wait right here." He said. He entered the courtroom. Discord pressed his ear against the door. He heard footsteps running. He quickly stepped away from the door. A indigo dragon with long dark blue hair and purple eyes opened the doors. She looked in Seraphine's direction.

"Seraphine?" She said. Seraphine looked at her and smiled. The indigo dragon rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Nathaniel! Come quick!" She cried happily as tears streamed down her face. A brown dragon with a light tan underbelly with dark brown hair came running towards the indigo dragon. He smiled as he saw his younger sister alive.

"Seraphine? Is that really you?" He said.

"Yes Nathaniel." Seraphine smiled. Nathaniel hugged his little sister tightly.

"We thought we lost you after we heard about the accident." Nathaniel said. He saw the bloodstains on Sera's wings.

"What happened to your wings?" Nathaniel asked her a serious look on his face.

"I'll explain later. There's someone I want you to meet." Seraphine told him. She beckoned Discord to come over, "This is Discord. He helped me get home." Discord bowed down.

"Please, there's no need for that!" Nathaniel smiled, "Thank you for bringing home our little sister."

"No problem!" Discord smiled.

"Dinner will start soon, why don't you join us?" Nathaniel told Discord, Princess Celestia and Luna, and the Mane 6. They all nodded.

* * *

"So it was Pyro? I thought he died years ago!" Anastasia said. Seraphine nodded her head.

"That's why my wings are tattered and are with blood stains." Seraphine explained.

"So he did this to you!" Anastasia cried. Seraphine nodded.

"Yes, but now he's gone. Discord took care of him." Seraphine said with a smile.

"He's lucky he isn't alive. I would've killed him myself." Nathaniel mumbled.

"This food is good!" Amy said happily. Anastasia smiled at the little one.

"Now what is your name little one?" She asked the little filly.

"My name's Amy! This is my sister, Olivia and my older brother, Eric!" Amy smiled. Anastasia smiled at Seraphine.

"I think they are the cutest little things!" Anastasia whispered to Seraphine.

"They can be trouble makers too." Seraphine smiled. Seraphine looked over at Discord. He was staring blankly at the plate while eating.

"Well I think I'll turn in for the night, I'm exhausted." Nathaniel said, "Good night everyone!" Nathaniel got up from the table and left. Discord got up from the table.

"I think I'll go to bed too. I'm too tired to stay up." He said, "By the way, the food was great." Discord managed to smile. He left the table. Anastasia told a servant to lead him to the guest room. Seraphine sensed something was wrong with him.

"I'll be right back." Seraphine told her sister as she got up from the table.

"Um, alright then..." Anastasia said to herself. She turned her attention to Princess Celestia, Luna, and the Mane 6, "So how's everyone's evening going?"

* * *

Seraphine walked out of the dining room and looked around the castle for Discord. As she turned the corner she saw the draconquus sitting outside his bedroom sighing.

"You okay?" She asked. Startled, Discord jumped to his feet. When he saw Seraphine, he smiled sheepishly.

"You gave me quite a scare." He said. Seraphine giggled.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Discord stopped smiling and looked down at the floor.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" He hesitated. Seraphine however, wasn't buying it.

"You sure? Discord, I'm pretty sure I can help you if you tell me what's the matter." She said softly.

"I promise nothing's wrong." Discord assured. He opened his bedroom door and headed inside.

"It's about us isn't it?" Seraphine said. Discord stopped right in his tracks.

"Good night Seraphine." He said sadly. He closed the door softly.

"Good night Discord." Seraphine sighed.


	18. Chapter 18: The Suitor, Prince Edward

**Chapter 18: The Suitor, Prince Edward  
**

The next day, Discord, the princesses and the Mane 6 left the castle. Discord and Seraphine were heartbroken. Seraphine stayed in her room when they were leaving. Discord was eager to go. Princess Celestia and Luna felt terrible for them, so did the Mane 6. Anastasia tried talking to Seraphine, but Seraphine wanted to be alone. Nathaniel did the same thing, but got avoided by Seraphine.

* * *

Weeks later...

"I'm WHAT!?"

"You're engaged!" Anastasia cried happily.

"SINCE WHEN!? WHO AM I ENGAGED TO?!" Seraphine cried.

"You're engaged to Prince Edward of The Fire kingdom!" Anastasia said happily.

"I- I thought..." Seraphine stuttered.

"You thought we aren't supposed to be near them, I know. But, they're trying to make peace with us!" Anastasia said.

"I don't even know the guy!" Seraphine cried.

"When I was engaged, I didn't know my fiance..." Anastasia said.

"BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Seraphine cried. Anastasia stayed quiet and stared at Seraphine blankly.

"With who?" Anastasia asked. Seraphine stayed quiet.

"Seraphine, tell me right now!" Anastasia said sternly. When Seraphine didn't say anything, she realized who it was.

"Don't tell me it's that draconquus!" Anastasia said. Seraphine hung her head low.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

"May I present to you, your highnesses, Prince Edward of Fire kingdom!" Prime Minister Erling said. A buff red and golden dragon with yellow eyes came into the courtroom. He looked a little nervous. Seraphine stared at him. It made him even more nervous.

"Welcome to our kingdom Prince Edward!" Nathaniel smiled, "We hope everything is to your liking."

"Thank you your highness." Prince Edward said.

"Please, call me Nathaniel! This is my sister, Anastasia and our younger sister, Seraphine!" Nathaniel smiled as he introduced his siblings.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said.

"Now why don't you two go into the garden and get to know each other!" Anastasia said. Seraphine slightly cringed. So did Prince Edward.

* * *

Seraphine and Prince Edward walked alongside each other without speaking to each other. Seraphine thought it was too awkward and decided to break the silence.

"So, what do you like to do?" Seraphine asked.

"Well, I like to read. What do you like to do?" He asked.

"I like to explore and read." Seraphine said. Prince Edward sighed.

"What's wrong?" Seraphine asked Edward.

"Look, you seem like a sweet dragon and all, but I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else." He said. Seraphine stared at him blankly and then smiled brightly.

"I can't marry you either! I'm also in love with someone else too! You know how both of our families want us to marry each other?" Seraphine said. Edward nodded.

"Well I have a plan, that way we won't have to marry each other and instead marry the ones we love!" Seraphine said happily. Edward smiled.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Edward smiled. The two began to work on their plan.


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding

**Chapter 19: The Wedding  
**

Discord lied down on the grass. He got the letter that Seraphine was getting married with a prince and apparently he was invited. He planned on going to the wedding so he could see Seraphine one last time before she was gone forever, but then that would mean he would have to watch her get married.

"What's up with him?" Eric asked.

"You haven't heard the news?" Olivia said. Eric shook his head.

"He got a letter saying that he was invited to Seraphine's wedding. Apparently, she's marrying a prince." Amy explained.

"Really? Wow, that's really messed up." Eric said.

"Princess Celestia said we'll have to go with him just in case he end's up getting into trouble." Olivia said.

"I hope he'll be okay." Amy said as she watched Discord lying on the grass.

* * *

Weeks later...

"Oh you look so pretty!" Anastasia exclaimed. Seraphine looked at herself in the mirror. Her long silvery hair was in bun with a few strands of hair hanging down the side of her face. She wore a silver crown on her head.

"Well I'll leave you alone for a couple of minutes, alright?" Anastasia said. Seraphine nodded her head as Anastasia left the room. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Seraphine said. Prince Edward came into the room.

"You look beautiful!" He said.

"And you look handsome." Seraphine smiled.

"You ready?" He asked smiling.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Seraphine said.

"Of course!" Edward smiled, "Well, see ya later!"

"Okay!" Seraphine smiled.

* * *

Discord crossed his arms in his seat. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna made him come to the wedding. Now he had to watch Seraphine get married to some prince.

"We'll just have to see what kind of guy he is." He mumbled. Soon enough, the song, "Here Comes The Bride" played. As it played, Seraphine came out and walked along the isles. She smiled at Discord. He smiled back at her. When she reached the alter, the priest spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Prince Edward and Princess Seraphine in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The priest said.

"We object!" Seraphine and Edward said smiling. The priest looked at them with surprise.

"I can't marry her. Besides, I'm in love with someone else!" Prince Edward smiled as he hugged a light pink dragon with purple eyes.

"I can't marry him either. I'm also in love with someone else!" Seraphine said as she smiled sweetly at Discord.

"Oh no you don't!" Anastasia said.

"Anastasia, I know you wanted me to marry Prince Edward, but I have options too!" Seraphine said, "I'm sorry." Anastasia stared at her and then smiled.

"Oh that's quite alright Sera." Anastasia said as she hugged her little sister.

"You're not mad?" Seraphine asked.

"At first, yes." Anastasia said. While Sera and Anastasia talked, Nathaniel approached Discord.

"Hey, take care of Sera for us okay?" He said.

"Yes sir!" Discord smiled.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Chapter 20: Epilogue  
**

"You may now kiss the bride!" Discord and Seraphine looked at each other and kissed. Everyone stomped their hooves in response, except for Seraphine's family. They clapped.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, it's time." Twilight smiled as he nudged her friend. Rainbow Dash gave her a confused look.

"Oh! I almost forgot that part!" She said. She quickly took off her gown and flew outside. The newlyweds pulled away just in time to see the sonic rainboom.

"Wow!" Amy and Olivia said.

"THIS IS THE BEST WEDDING EVER!" Pinkie Pie cried as she waved her hooves happily in the hair.

* * *

The reception was held in the garden. Vinyl Scratch was the DJ for the party. She played a song for the bride and groom's first dance: "I Do." Afterwards, she played a slower song and couples started dancing together. After a few songs, Discord whispered something in Vinyl's ears.

"No problemo!" She smiled. Seraphine walked towards Discord.

"What happened?" She asked. Discord smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it!" He said sweetly. Seraphine shrugged and went to talk to her family members.

"Ready?" Vinyl asked.

"Yep!" Discord smiled. The music started playing and he began to sing.

(Discord)

They talk about the two of us,

I'd hear them in my sleep.

We were wrong for each other,

Every word against you cuts so deep.

I look at you and stars and moon are rising,

And I know for sure that you are the one.

This love has only just begun.

Seraphine smiled and joined in.

(Discord and Seraphine)

Don't you worry about a thing,

Baby, close your eyes.

I'll take care of you

Til the end of time,

That's what I'll do.

What the years to come may bring

Is a guessing game.

Nothing ever stays the same.

I'll be there so don't you worry about a thing!

(Seraphine)

There's so much more than meets the eye,

Never go by what you see.

Any shape, breed, or color,

It's the size of heart that counts to me.

(Discord and Seraphine)

I must have known you in another lifetime,

Cause when I'm with you, it's like

I'll come home.

(Seraphine)

I won't ever be alone.

(Discord and Seraphine)

Don't you worry about a thing,

Baby close your eyes,

I'll take care of you,

Til the end of time, that's what I'll do.

What the years to come may bring

Is a guessing game.

Nothing ever stays the same.

I'll be there so don't you worry about a thing!

I'll be there so don't you worry about a thing!

When the song was over, Discord and Seraphine kissed, and they lived happily ever after!

* * *

**Well guys, that's the end of the story! But don't worry, there will be a sequel! The song is called, "Don't You Worry About A Thing." It's from the movie,"The Fearless Four. Also, sorry for the short chapter! Also another thing, I'm working on the sequel!  
**


End file.
